Le Soldat
by AvadArkham
Summary: Cersei sait que sa famille est détestée, elle sait que de nombreuses personnes voudraient la voir morte. C'est alors qu'une nuit un assassin arrive à tromper la vigilance des gardes. Depuis ce jour, elle ne se sent plus du tout en sécurité ici. /OS/


Le soldat

Cersei n'arrivait pas à dormir, seule dans son grand lit. La chaleur de l'été était tout simplement étouffante, et elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, rien n'y changeait. Les draps de soie lui caressaient doucement sa peau nue. Elle s'assit alors dans son lit afin d'apercevoir la baie de la Néra par le biais de sa fenêtre. La mer était calme, Cersei pouvait même apercevoir quelques navires marchands voguant sur la baie. Cela calmait Cersei de regarder la baie ainsi, cela ne l'endormirait pas mais au moins ça la reposerait.

Cersei était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit subitement un énorme fracas. Elle attrapa alors le drap et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit des bruits de papa résonnait sur la vielle pierre du donjon rouge. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait dans le château, d'habitue les couloirs sont vides et calmes à cette heure de la nuit. Cersei se pencha alors vers sa table de nuit installée à côté de son lit. Elle ouvrit alors le tiroir de cette dernière. Elle mit sa main dans le fin fond de ce tiroir et en tira une lame, une dague. Elle en gardait toujours un ici par sécurité. Elle la cacha sous ses draps. Mais les bruits se rapprochaient, Cersei pu même entendre des gardes crier _attrapez-le, il ne doit pas aller plus loin._ Cersei n'osa même pas bouger, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait peur. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas, des gardes étaient là pour la protéger… Bien sûr, ils allaient la protéger….

Soudain la porte de sa chambre éclata. Un robuste homme au visage masqué venait de défoncer la porte. Cersei sursauta alors et sortit de son lit en prenant soin de garder son drap en main afin de cacher sa nudité. L'homme aperçu Cersei et se rapprocha d'elle. Aucun garde ne le suivait, Cersei cria alors : « GARDES ! VITE, AIDEZ-MOI ». Mais personne n'arriva, Cersei se reculait à mesure que l'homme avançait vers elle. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa dague dans la main. Cersei cria à nouveau, c'est alors que l'homme lui donnât un coup au visage avec son gant de fer. Elle tomba alors au sol ce qui la fit lâcher sa dague. L'homme la souleva en la prenant par la gorge, Cersei n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'homme lui dit alors : « Vous, vous allez souffrir ma reine, oh oui, comme vous nous avez-tous fait souffrir, maintenant c'est à votre tour. » Cersei n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre la voix de l'homme qui était étouffée à cause de son masque. L'homme sortit une dague de sa ceinture et la fit glisser sur la cuisse de Cersei. Elle pouvait sentir le sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer, elle commençait à s'évanouir. L'homme lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas, tout commençait à se brouiller, elle sentit juste la lame qui entra dans son ventre puis qui en ressorti brutalement, elle tomba alors au sol. Elle aperçut un dernier visage, elle le connaissait, c'était Jaime, mais tout se brouilla et tout devint noir.

Cersei était allongée dans son lit, elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle s'assit lentement et remarqua la présence de Qyburn à ses côtés. Il lui dit alors : « Oh ma reine vous vous réveillez enfin, j'ai passé la nuit à panser vos plaies, heureusement pour vous elles étaient peu profondes et vous n'avez pas perdu trop de sang. De plus la brulure que vous avez à la gorge s'effacera au fil des jours, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, nous avons des gardes qui sont là pour me protéger, où étaient-ils ?

-Mais ma reine, ils n'ont rien pu faire, il était si furtif et il a tué à lui seul 20 de vos gardes.

-JE M'EN MOQUE ! Ce sont des incapables voilà tout, j'ai failli mourir vous le savez ça !?

-Mais ma reine...

-Et où est-il ? En prison ?

-Mort, votre frère lui a mis un carreau d'arbalète dans la tête.

-Tiens il peut en utiliser avec une seule main ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais ma reine...

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! SORTEZ ! MAINTENANT ! » Qyburn se leva alors, il avait l'air étonné de la réaction de Cersei. Elle le regardait d'un regard noir pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. C'est une fois la porte refermée que Cersei se mit à pleurer. Elle en avait assez, elle avait depuis trop longtemps côtoyé la mort, son fils, son père, et maintenant elle… Elle souleva alors les draps et elle s'aperçut que sa jambe droite était entièrement bandée, elle arrivait difficilement à la plier, ses plaies lui faisaient légèrement mal mais elle tenait le coup et ne se plaignit pas. Son ventre lui aussi était couvert de bandes, les bandes étaient si serrées qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle décida alors de se lever, elle pouvait voir un chemin de sang qui menait jusqu'à son balcon, c'était son sang… trop de sang Lannister avait coulé cette nuit. Et il en coulera encore, elle n'en doutait pas. Cersei se rapprocha de son armoire afin d'attraper une robe, mais ce fut dur, elle devait presque faire trainer sa jambe pansée derrière elle afin de marcher. Elle enfila difficilement sa robe, et se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle était toujours là, la dague… Elle n'avait même pas pu l'utiliser… Ceci ne se reproduira pas, le prochain elle l'éventrera. Elle leva alors le bas de sa robe et bloqua la dague dans une des nombreuses couches de tissu.

« Jaime je t'en supplie, je n'ai plus confiance en tous ces gens ! S'il te plait !

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Les meilleurs sont déjà dans nos rangs

-Non je ne pense pas, allez s'il plait, répands la nouvelle.

-Que veux-tu que je dise ?

-Dis simplement que nous recherchons les meilleurs soldats de Westeros pour se battre en notre nom, ça suffira, quand ils seront là on leur expliquera que c'est pour garder le château et Port-Réal.

-personne ne viendra… tu t'en rends compte de ça au moins ?

-FAIS LE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! TENTE AU MOINS ! » Cersei était désespérée, elle avait congédié une partie des garde du château et les avait envoyés au mur. Des nouveaux étaient venus mais pas assez au goût de Cersei. De plus elle voulait un garde personnel, elle cherchait le meilleur soldat afin de la protéger elle, jour et nuit. C'est ainsi pour cela qu'elle lança un appel dans tout Westeros. Mais Jaime n'avait pas grande confiance en ce procédé, les Lannister n'étaient pas une famille aimée de tous, et peu de gens veulent la protéger désormais…

Cersei souffrait encore de ses blessures, elles se refermaient lentement. Elle devait gouverner et écouter les problèmes de ses sujets et donc rester assise sur le trône, ce qui aidait surement à sa guérison. De temps en temps elle voyait passer des soldats qui répondait à son appel, ils étaient forts, certes, mais pas assez au goût de Cersei. Ces hommes n'étaient pas furtifs, c'était seulement des gros balourds avec de grosses épées. Mais un jour, quelqu'un vint se présenter, une énorme cape lui recouvrait les épaules et glissait jusqu'à ses pieds. Il portait aussi une capuche qui cachait son visage. Cet énigmatique personnage intéressa de suite Cersei, c'est exactement le genre de recrues qui lui manquait pour assurer sa protection, elle lui demanda alors : « Ainsi tu veux rejoindre ma garde royale ? Bien, je te propose quelque chose, combat mon frère Jaime, si tu gagnes, tu deviens officiellement un de mes gardes, si tu perds… Malheureusement…. Tu devras quitter Port-Réal. » L'étranger hocha la tête mais Jaime s'interposa devant Cersei et lui dit tout bas : « Que fais-tu ? Tu veux ma mort ?

-Bien sûr que non Jaime, je veux juste voir de quoi il est capable, pour une fois que ce n'est pas un homme de 6pieds de haut qui se présente. Et puis vous utiliserez des armes d'entrainement.

-Mais, tu veux que je combatte ça ?

\- Aurais-tu peur ? » Cersei le regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Jaime se retourna alors et fit tomber sa cape à terre. Un serviteur amena deux lames non aiguisées, une pour chaque combattant. L'autre n'enleva pas sa cape, il prit seulement l'épée et se remit face à Jaime.

« Oh, tu sais j'aime bien voir la tête de ceux que je combats. » Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le combat fut alors lancé. Jaime n'était pas encore habitué à utiliser sa main gauche pour combattre, il dût alors faire très attention en face de ce vil adversaire. Il était en effet très rapide. Il évitait chaque coup que Jaime lui assenait. Mais alors que son adversaire s'élançait contre lui l'épée au poing, Jaime resta en position défensive, il ne bougea pas. C'est alors que les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils combattaient et Jaime savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, mais il remarqua que son adversaire faiblissait plus vite que lui, c'est alors qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces et tourna pour se placer dans le dos de son adversaire, il lui attrapa la capuche et la tira vers lui. De longues boucles blondes coulèrent le long de son adversaire. Un hoquet de surprise souleva l'assemblée. Une fille, Jaime avait combattu une... Fille ? Et il avait tellement peiné… Cersei se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle fut devant elle, la jeune fille s'agenouilla et dit alors à Cersei : « Ma reine excusez-moi pour cette déception, vous cherchiez un homme mais voilà que vous découvrez une frêle jeune fille, je vous ais déçu. Je m'…

-Chut Chut, la coupa Cersei, Suis-moi »

Cersei et la jeune fille étaient maintenant seules dans la salle de réunion du conseil restreint, Cersei commença alors : « Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'ai entendu votre appel, et je me suis dit que c'était ma seule chance … ma seule chance d'être ce que je veux…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mon père… Il voulait que j'épouse le fils du forgeron, mais moi, je ne voulais pas. Du coup je me suis échappée et me voici ici, en espérant pouvoir faire ce que j'aime, utiliser une épée. » Cersei se reconnaissait en cette jeune fille. Si seulement elle aussi avait eu le courage de faire ceci à son âge… Elle aurait dû, ainsi elle n'aurait pas épousé ce vieil ivrogne de Robert Baratheon.

« Je vois, continua Cersei, et tu es la bienvenue ici, une jeune fille... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…. Mais bon peu importe c'est même mieux…

-Ho merci ma reine, ainsi je pourrais avoir accès à tout le château c'est ça ?

-Euh… oui, Pourquoi cette question ?

-Car… J'ai toujours voulu visiter le château, les appartements de la main du roi par exemple.

-Si tu veux…. dit Cersei d'un air perplexe, mais d'abord comment te nommes tu ?

-Yolna ma reine, Yolna Stone.

-Une batârde, je vois, bon, rends toi à l'armurerie afin d'obtenir des armes. Nous n'aurons pas de tenues pour toi par contre, vois tu nous n'avons pas l'habitude de… enfin je demanderais au forgeron. Veux-tu que quelqu'un t'accompagne à l'armurerie ?

-Non, je crois savoir où elle est.

-ah, dit Cersei avec surprise, très bien alors vas-y » Yolna s'éloigne alors, elle ne devait pas être méchante, c'était une gamine, qui savait parfaitement utiliser une épée, mais elle restait une gamine… Cersei pouvait lui faire confiance.

Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune fille était au service de Cersei, il n'eût aucun problème, elle faisait très bien son travail et savait se faire discrète. Parfois Cersei avait même l'impression qu'elle n'était pas là, c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait trouvé sa perle rare.

Cersei était en train de travailler sur les finances quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, _entrez_ , cria Cersei. C'était seulement Yolna, elle devait surement lui faire passer une coursive ou quelque chose comme ça. Yolna s'avança et demanda à Cersei : « J'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Parles, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je… Pourrions-nous parler sur le balcon, je préfère, l'atmosphère de votre chambre me stresse quelque peu.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. » Cersei se leva et parti vers le balcon, suivie par Yolna. Cette dernière prit alors la parole : « Voyez-vous, je n'aime pas tellement Port-Réal, j'y ai eu un passé trop violent… Je vais devoir partir..

-Oh, mais… être à mon service vous déplait tant que ça ? Vous m'en voyez très triste ma chère. » Cersei mit sa main sur l'épaule de Yolna qui continua de de parler : « non, je dois partir, je m'en excuse… Mais voyez-vous, un très ancien ordre à une très belle expression pour ce genre d'adieux, et je trouve ça parfait pour cette occasion.

-Vraiment ? Quels sont-ils ?

\- _Valar Morghulis_. » Le visage de Cersei se figea et Yolna planta son épée dans le ventre de Cersei qui s'accrocha à la rambarde. Yolna lui dit alors : « Je finis seulement le travail de mon prédécesseur qui a lâchement échoué vous voyez. Ah je suis tellement contente de retirer encore un nom à ma liste. » Cersei en avait conscience, elle était en train de mourir, elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout et attrapa la dague qu'elle cachait dans ses bandages, la dague qu'elle plaçait chaque matin dans les deux premières couches afin de la maintenir fermement. Elle la planta dans la gorge de son assaillant. Yolna cracha du sang. Toutes deux étaient adossées à la rambarde, en sang. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elles voyaient la mort dans les pupilles de chacune. Mais Cersei remarqua que le visage de Yolna se déforma. Un autre visage apparaissait, elle connaissait ce visage. Cersei pu alors simplement dire avant de sombrer : « Toi…. La… Stark… »


End file.
